The Games
by 2awesome4u11
Summary: The capitol is cruel, kidnapping 24 teens every May to participate in the annual Hunger Games, a game where these 24 children fight to the death on live television. Rin is kidnapped this year. During the games she meets a mysterious boy... I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE VOCALOIDS
1. Prologue

Prologue  
May 24, 4056  
Rin POV  
They took me in the middle of the night.  
Me, kicking and thrashing against their tight hold on my arms and legs, my muffled screams piercing the silent night.  
No one could hear me, of course. Not my mom, with her blond hair and blue eyes that matched mine. Not my little sister, with her big light brown eyes identical to my dad's and her shining black hair she always has in pigtails. Nope, my screams and cries for help and the soft pitter-pattering of quiet feet on the dusty road fell on deaf, sleeping ears. They took me deep into the woods, the ones that I would so often hunt in to feed my little family of three: mother, my little sis, and me. My father isn't alive.  
In my struggle, I saw something. My eyes widened in realization. On my kidnapper's right shoulder, there was prominent, powerful symbol. A beautiful purple butterfly, standing out against the dark, black fabric surrounding the right shoulder of their uniform.  
The symbol of the Capitol.  
I stopped struggling after I saw it.  
For it was helpless.  
No one could rebel against the Capitol.


	2. Chapter 1

**The beginning is sorta an intro/ second prologue thing...sorry...**  
**BUT I WUZ IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY AND THEN I WUZL IK OMGGG I HAVE SUCH A GOOD IDEAAAA….-_-…so…this is the product of coming up with ideas on whim… P.S. sorry…this prologue is sorta off topic…and how it relates to the story? U will find out if u read…SMILES EVILLY… ONTO THE SECOND PROLOGUE. Oh, and its not in anyone's point of view…just some random narrator.  
**It was a mysterious room.  
No, it was a mysterious…it was a mysterious space. Yes, a mysterious space in the middle of nothing, existing everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was just simply a place to be, to exist. No one has ever set a single foot in this 'space'.  
Jeez…its getting too annoying to call this place a 'space' anymore…lets refer to it as Ogygia from now on (and yes, I know, someone has been reading too much Percy Jackson…and sorry for the tone change…back to creepy, mystical tone).  
Ogygia is a 2 feet by 2 feet space of blackness (not very impressive, I know…but…). A single glowing book was floating in the middle of Ogygia. It was old and crackled, a book lost in the mists of ancient, ancient time. Almost every page was littered with the same handwriting, that is, every page but the last forty. A perfect number of pages for one, last story. But I'm getting ahead of myself.  
This book…if anyone read it…they would find that it was a book of stories. Some of the extremely old, some of them just written. All of them had nothing to do with each other. Except for the fact that they always contained the dame characters.  
A blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl always wearing a giant bow. An almost identical boy with his long hair in a stubby ponytail. (*hint cough Rin and Len cough cough*). Oh, and before I forget, another factor that applies in every single one of these stories…the fact that nothing and I mean NOTHING ever goes right for these two characters. In other straightforward terms, they will die (horrible) deaths.  
And it will never change.  
Constantly throughout every one of these tales, almost like history repeating itself over and over again, these two characters, whether portrayed as two lovers, as twins, as friends, etc., they always die in the end.  
Shall I give an example? Well then, if you flip to page 8930, you will find a story, titled the Daughter of Evil. A corrupt blonde-haired blue-eyed princess, by the age of fourteen ruled a kingdom cruelly. She had one trusted servant who looked like her, except he was a boy. The citizens of this kingdom hated them and started a rebellion. Let's just say things didn't go very well for them in the end.  
You want another example (le GASP!)? Just think of the Holocaust. Let's just hypothetically say that the daughter of a concentration camp master fell in love with a prisoner in the same camp. Well? That prisoner was executed and the daughter died of an illn-  
Suddenly, the air in Ogygia turned foggy and stirs, as if invisible spirits were restless. Voices call out and hiss, resounding and echoing throughout the darkness, speaking in an evil, ancient language. The voices joined together in the distant echoes, saying the same thing all at once in one, giant hiss:  
"A new tale has begun"  
An old, shriveled hand appears, with no body connected to it. In its grasp is a beautiful feathered quill. Shaking, it slowly floats it way to the book as the book opens on a brand, new page, making eerie rustling noises in the suspense. The quill's tip touches the book and slowly makes curving lines across the yellowed paper.  
It reads:  
_The last story: story #36384  
Title: The Games  
Chapter 1_**  
**Then the quill begins to write.  
**Yup. Told you it wuz gonna be REALLY random. I bet you guys are asking now: WHAT THE HELL GOES ON IN YOUR MIND YOU AUTHOR LADY? Oh yeah, I was going to let the narrator for this prologue be the Gumi from this song: watch?v=gjc0n4MiaUQ (and I have no idea why I like this son so much but I find it effing HILARIOUS) Now, I already have the first chapter written out…and its actually gonna be long for once…YEAH…but now I just need to type it up…oh, and if you don't lik this idea of a shriveled up hand controlling and writing the story that im gonna start…PRETEND U NEVER READ THIS THING AND GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER…GOT IT?  
Sorry for the prologue…I just…had to get that out of my mind….  
**Chapter 1  
Rin POV  
I found myself in a bright, white room. There are pictures floating where the walls should be: bright watercolor paintings, detailed photos, and even some color pencil drawings. All of these works of art were lined up along the invisible wall, forming some sort of hallway. Curious, I start exploring, looking at the picture closest to me…and jumping back in surprise when I realize what it is. It was an oil painting…of me and my father, before he died, in the woods where my father taught me how to use a gun. My youthful and happy is crunched up in concentration while my father is smiling, forming little crinkles around his eyes. He had brown hair and brown eyes. I still remember that day…  
I move onto the next picture, which is a watercolor painting of my little sister and me laughing as we played with leftover paints from mom's studio. Yuki had her hands covered in different colored paints and had some smeared on her face too.  
The next picture is much sadder. It is a photo of me holding Yuki's hand in the living room, staring sadly at a picture of my father on top of the fireplace. Silent tears were streaming down both of our faces. We both looked older and more worn, not happy anymore. I remember this day too.  
Clearly.  
The day my father died. Mother had come home from work earlier than usual and in tears.  
"Funeral's tomorrow," mom had muttered before retreating quickly to her room with door slamming behind her. We heard her sniffling noises through the thin wall surrounding her bedroom. My little sister and I didn't know who had died until I went outside in the evening to sell the squirrel I had shot with my gun to a neighbor. I was still staring at the photo when something strange happened. Inside the photo, the picture of my father suddenly turned 3-D.  
"Rin…" my father's picture smiled. I tentatively touched the top of my father's head, surprised when my hands came in contact with his rough, brown hair. He was real. Something wet slowly made its way down my cheek as I quickly jumped forward to hug him.  
"Mom, Yuki, and I miss you so much…" Tears are now streaming down my cheeks freely.  
"Rin," my father said, suddenly turning serious, "you must listen to me. You know that the Capitol kidnaps teenagers every May to participate in those wretched Games every year."  
"Yes, Dad."  
"Well, it is May, you are a teenager, and the Capitol has kidnapped you." He frowned. "But, I think you have the ability to win the game." He gave me a sad smile. "I taught you how to use a gun did I not? I see you have gotten pretty good at it." He winked then slowly disappeared back into the picture. Then, very slowly, all the pictures that illustrated my life disappeared and I was left alone in a blank, white space, still crying.  
Then I woke up.  
May 25, 4056  
I woke up in a small, cramped room. The floor made a deep rumbling noise that only happens on a train. I rattle the door knob, seeing if it was locked. Of course it is. I grin deviously. You know something else my dad taught me? How to pick a lock using my hairclips. I take my hairclips out of my back pocket, thankful that I still had my sleepwear on from yesterday. I then proceed to stick the thing in the hole (THAT'S WUT SHE SAID…

…  
Ignore that please…) in the doorknob. I fiddled with it a little before I hear the satisfying click of the lock. Taking a deep breath, I quietly open the door, cringing and bracing myself for any alarms that might sound. Surprisingly, none do. I walk down the hallway, hearing banging issuing from several of the doors; probably the other teenagers trying to get out. I count the number of doors. Yep; there are twenty four of them…each one probably holding a single teenager inside. The Capitol is cruel; ruling their people in fear and poverty while their city bathes in the new the technology of the century. Fifty years ago, we had tried to rebel against the Capitol, but were unsuccessful. The war, which started in January, ended four months later near the beginning of May. After the Capitol got us back under control, they issued a severe punishment. They kidnapped the children of the seventeen rebel leaders. There were twenty-four children in total: ranging from twelve to eighteen. The children were then trapped in a game and were told that there was only one way to get out.  
And only one of them could get out alive. The only way to get out was to survive the longest; and no rules applied. The children could kill each other. This game was put on live TV and the Capitol forced every person to watch it. It was slow torture for the rebel leaders, to watch their kids killing each other, starving, and dying, for the whole reason that these rebels started the war was to gain a better future for their children. The winner of the game was supposed be awarded with fame and money. But, right after the games, his father found him murdered in the middle of the night, with the symbol of the Capitol drawn in his blood. The rebel leaders who didn't have children were brought to the Capitol for execution, or, in other words, torture. In the end, none of the rebel leaders or their children survived the punishment of the Capitol. Every year after that one, the Capitol randomly selected a boy and a girl from each of its twelve districts and kidnapped them in May to play in these 'hunger games' or so they dubbed it. The games were displayed on live TV, just like the first game, except for as the years progressed, they were now done to teach the districts a lesson and for the Capitol citizen's entertainment.  
This was the wrath of the Capitol.  
~~~~Time Skip ^^~~~~~~~~~~  
I sigh. Two hours and I still don't feel like going back into my room. I stay awkwardly in the hallway, absorbed by thoughts. How are mother and Yuki doing? I miss them already. The way my mother would always be extra cautious and protective of me in May. At night, she would lock all windows and doors leading to my room. Like that would stop the Capitol from kidnapping me. The way my mother always drew pictures of me and my little sister, always telling us how pretty we were. But, when it came to surviving and taking care of the family, my mother was clueless. Her job as an artist didn't make nearly enough money for us to live from and she didn't know how to hunt. After dad died, I was forced to grow up quickly and learn how to take care of my family, using my gun to hunt. I was the sole breadwinner (authors note: I have ALWAYS wanted to use that phrase…sorry…back to the story) of the family. Then a new problem comes to mind: How will my mom and Yuki fend for themselves if I'm stuck here? I actually really want to live through these games. For my little sister, for my mom, and for myself. I used to ask myself: What is the meaning of life? Doesn't it just hurt you? But, now that I have been kidnapped by the Capitol, I realize just how precious life is. Even though it might hurt you, life can also give you happiness, experiencing many feeling that you would feel nowhere else. I must survive this Gam-  
I hear a sound. There is only one sound like that. You can only make that sound when picking a lock. I stiffen and hastily try to make my way back to my room. I have my room's door open when the sound of another door opening comes from the door next to mine. I freeze.  
Shit.  
I slowly turn my head.  
Big blue eyes.  
Long blonde hair.  
Messy bangs.  
Ponytail.  
Smirk.  
For some reason, I have a tug in my gut. The kind that tells me something is…out of place…almost like I have met him before. But that is impossible, I haven't, in my whole, miserable life, ever seen someone that doesn't live in my district…well… until I was kidnapped by those Capitol people, of course. His eyes widen a little too as if he can feel some sort of connection between us. But he quickly recovers and plasters another one of those smirks.  
"Hey, I thought I was the only one who could pick a lock."  
I smile. I don't know what made me trust him but there was something about his voice and appearance that was very comforting and familiar…maybe it was because he looked exactly like me, minus the hairclips and fact that he is a boy. But I know the reason is different. Something is going on here that I can't quite detect. The gut feeling I have again makes me believe I can trust him with all my heart.

**OMGGGG….I FINISHED TYPING THIS OUT IN LIK A DAYYYY…SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS? Hehehe…I think imma make Rinny a badass character. I am actually sorta excited for this fan fiction…so far. You might wanna read the hunger games book first cuz im so bad at explaining all the rules and stuffs. Just to make things all straight and stuff…Rinnys father is Hiyama Kiyoteru and her little sis Kaai Yuki. Rinny's mom is probably gonna be Miriam…not gonna be lily cuz I want her in the hunger games (Smiles evilly). Here are some of the characters I probably put in the Games…I might base some off of real characters in the actual book since I love some of those characters…a lot.  
RIN(of course…YAY RINXLEN)  
LEN(of course…and NOT gonna be based off of peeta…)  
Miki(she might be a knife thrower)  
Piko(cuz hes awesome and cuz there might be some MikiXPiko)  
Meiko  
Kaito  
Lily(She might be a sadistic person..or might be based off of Johanna Mason from Catching fire…)  
Luka(will be smart of course)  
Iroha(probably have foxface's personality)  
Gakupo  
Mikuo  
Gumiya  
Teto(maybe…cuz there might be an Effie-like character and I will want teto to be that person…)  
Ted(maybe…cuz if teto is Effie than I want ted to be haymitch)  
OH WAIT….I FORGOT ABOUT MIKU(yes I know im an idiot)  
Annndddd a bunch of other random people.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Rin and I both know that very soon, both of us-or maybe one of us- is going to die in the Games. Hell, we might even kill each other. But right now, we pretend not to know this. We can talk and laugh all we want together before we die, right?  
The hunger games. How much my mother and I hate it.  
After all, these games had taken my brother's life.  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
Nine years ago (Len is five at the time)  
It was a day in May, like any other day. I woke up at four in the morning as usual, for every day, my brother and I would take our tiny, old fishing boat out into the sea to catch fish and dive for oysters. We would then venture out into the crowded town by noon to sell our seafood and jewelry for money. Our father was dead, after all. My brother and I had to support our family by ourselves. But, as long as I had my brother, as long as these nice days out in the sea continued, I was content. The sea was my home, my future.  
That day, however, when I woke up and went to my brother's room, the dresser that my brother had bought using the money he had saved up for two years was broken, all the contents spilled across the floor in a rather small pile of rags. The torn and dirtied blankets that my brother had used since he was a baby were strewn around the room. The windows were wide open, its curtains blowing inward with the quiet ocean breeze. Sitting among the pieces of the broken bed, the pearl that my brother and I had cherished and taken care of since the day we first found it was shattered. I stared at the room, with wide eyes, not believing a thing I saw. Then, as if cued by my entering, a stunning, purple butterfly flew in from the open window. The Capitol's symbol. The Capitol had my brother, MY brother. I strode up to the purple butterfly,  
And I crushed it with my fist.  
Then, I ran over and caringly pick up the many fragments of the once beautiful pearl and brought them, one by one, onto the kitchen table downstairs. Only then did I realize tears were streaming down my eyes. This was the first time I had cried since my dad had died. I quickly ran upstairs to my mother's room, and, tugging on the hem of her worn nightdress, brought her out.  
"The Capitol, Mommy, it was the Capitol!" I cried.  
Mother immediately knew what had happened and ran, in a panic, into my brother's room, trying to find any small glimmer of hope that my brother could still be saved, that those nice days of smiling and admiring the pearls we had caught could be saved. She took an expression of deep pain, a pain so pure I adverted my eyes so I wouldn't have to look. She quickly ran out of the house, still barefooted and in her nightclothes, shouting, screaming, and crying my brother's name.  
"REI…REI…REI!"  
Of course, I knew it was helpless.  
Three hours later, I found my mother with her head buried in her arms, her voice hoarse from shouting.  
In a daze, I walked to the town, alone for the first time, with a meager sum of money that as supposed to buy my food for the week. Instead of stopping at District 4's seafood market, I passed it and headed for the small shop in the far corner of the town. The arts and craft's shop. It was run down and old, for no one ever has the money or interest in arts. I pushed at the door, making it creak open and cause a ring of a bell in the depths of the room. There were very few contents in the shop: several paintbrushes and different colors of paint, two sets of colored pencils, a measly stack of paper, and some sticks of glue. I went straight to the glue section and picked out the smallest tube of glue. I gritted my teeth when I looked at the price tag. I couldn't afford it. Not giving up, I took it to the old man at the counter. My eyes barely reached over the top of the counter when I was standing on my toes. Stretching my arms outward, I set the money I had and the glue stick on the counter. All the while, the old man watched with very amused eyes.  
"That is not enough money," he said quietly. I looked up at him with pleading eyes, trying my best innocent look that would have often melt my mother's heart and get her to stop scolding me every time I snuck out at night to play in the beach alone. The old man's eyes remained cold and hard. I tried again.  
"Please? I need it. For my brothe- no- my pearl. I will do anything. I will pay you back."  
The old man's eyes softened just a tad. He chuckled and reached over to ruffle my hair.  
"Pay me back when you can."  
I gave him a small smile and then ran out of the shop with the glue, the old man hollering, "You be a good boy, now", after me.  
When I got home, I painstakingly arranged all the pieces of the pearl and glued them together. I stood back and admired my work. The glue filled the cracks nicely, and the pearl was polished until it shined again. Not perfect. But good. I gently put the pearl back into it's container and placed it on my bedside table. Then, I lied face down on my bed, sobbing with grief. It would only get worse after this.  
~~Flashback End~~  
Rin stares up at me with confused eyes.  
"Len, is there something wrong?" she asks.  
"No." I try for one of those smirks that always manage to get the girls at my school to blush. Rin doesn't blush. She looks at me with disbelieving eyes, as if saying "you are lying, aren't you?" Although we have only been talking for two hours, she seems to know me well. Strange, I feel as if I have met her before. I stare into her almost familiar blue eyes, trying to remember where I have seen her. Her eyes, her hair, and especially that white bow. I have seen them somewhere and I know it. I have known this since I saw her. But it can't be true. She is from district 12, on the other side of the country, living in the mountains the ancient people used to call the 'Rocky Mountains'. I sigh.  
"Truthfully, I was thinking about when my brother was kidnaped and then killed in these Games." Tears don't come to my eyes. The event has already come and gone. There is no need to cry over it so many years later. I stare at Rin, and feel that I can trust her. I opened up and told her everything.  
~~Flashback~~  
My brother was one of the last 7 survivors in the Games that year. He had not killed anyone, nor had anyone tried to kill him. There was an ocean, and he had easily made a makeshift net to catch the plentiful fish. My mother and I watched the Games every day, with the increasing fear of my brother's death. But everything was going well for him.  
Of course, until that day.  
My mother and I had turned on the television as usual. As always in each of these games, the stronger and more skilled tributes from the richer districts often teamed up to defeat the other districts' teenagers. After there was no one else to kill, these teenagers would frequently turn against each other with gory battles. These people were called the Careers because these teenagers would train for the majority of their life, waiting for a chance to get kidnapped and win the Game for money. Anyway, my brother was found by a group of these people while he was fishing in the sea. They had snuck up on him, but luckily, there were only three of them at that point in the game. My brother ran into the cover woods, losing two of them. But, one of them, a girl by the name of Rui, had caught up with him and cornered him against one of the giant trees in the forest. By this time, my mother and I were off the floor with our eyes staring anxiously at the screen, not wanting to miss a move my brother makes. Brother shoves Rui away, causing the girl to fall. He brought out a knife and pinned her to the ground, eyes shut tight and teeth gritted. From our old television, we could barely make out the tear that slipped from the corner of his eye. Rui had her eyes shut too, awaiting death. The knife in his hand was shaking. I closed my eyes, not wanting see my brother murder that girl. Suddenly, the knife slipped out of his open hand and fell harmlessly on the forest floor.  
"I…I can't…" my brother said quietly.  
"NO!" That was my mother, who had her eyes now pinned to the T.V. screen, one hand stretched out in front of her as if trying to reach through to my brother and rescue him from his pain. Brother got up and turned to run. Rui was too fast. In a flash, she had him in a headlock with his discarded knife placed above Brother's forehead. She grinned widely at him.  
"Coward," she whispered. The knife hit its mark.  
~~Flashback End~~  
My voice cracked. I could never get his scream out of my mind. Never. From that day onwards, my mother's eyes had become hardened with grief and weariness. She was always filled with anger and sadness, no matter how much I tried to cheer her up. She got another job to pay for the sword she bought me and trained me herself every day. By the age of 12, I had mastered the sword and the arts of surviving in any situation. My mother vowed that if I was ever kidnapped to join the Games, I would win. Rin looked up at me; to my surprise, there was no pity in her eyes. Only friendship. The type of look that says we-can-overcome-this-together. But we can't, of course we can't. After all, my mother could not bear to lose the last member of her family. And if I was going to win, Rin would die.  
I have to win. For my mother.  
**  
Wow...Len is a mature little five year old  
Len: psh...YEAH I AM  
Rin: WAIT WHAT ABOUT MEEEEE  
Me: *ignores***

**Meh...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own vocaloids ... or the hunger games...or the picture...if only i was rich...**


End file.
